1. Related Application
This application is related in subject matter to copending application Ser. No. 07/451,447, filed Dec. 15, 1989, by Albert L. Markunas et. al. for "Aircraft Engine Start from a Low Voltage Battery. " Application Ser. No 07/451,447 is assigned to the assignee of this application and is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for starting an aircraft turbine and more particularly to a system for starting the turbine from a low voltage power supply without adding significant cost or weight to the aircraft power system.
3. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,852, assigned to the same assignee as this invention, discloses an aircraft engine starting system in which a power generator coupled to the engine is driven as a motor during starting. This patent contemplates using an auxiliary power unit or the output of an already started turbine as the input to an inverter whose output drives the generator as a motor during starting. While generally satisfactory in its approach, this prior art system may not in many applications be able to bring the turbine to a self sustaining speed if energized from a low voltage supply.